Proudspire Manor
Description Proudspire Manor is the most expensive house available in Skyrim. It is located next to the Bards College and Vittoria Vici's house on the eastern side of Solitude. Though blights and cobwebs appear at first, renovating it will soon improve its appearance. Acquisition This manor may be bought for 25,000 from Falk Firebeard after completing The Man Who Cried Wolf and Elisif's Tribute . The total cost, including decorations, will be 36,000 . Buying this house is one of the things you have to do before becoming a Thane of Solitude. Upgrades A selection of upgrades are available for purchase from the Steward after you have bought the house. For displaying purposes, this manor has: *2 Weapon Plaques *2 Shield Plaques *2 Mannequins *7 Weapon Racks Notes *The player can open the patio door with the Solitude Fletchers Key. Either pickpoket the key from the fletcher or spawn one. When in inventory the patio door can be unlocked (Confirmed PC). *Proundspire Manor and its Furnitures, like all other acquirable property assets in Skyrim, can be obtained for free by using a glitch with nearby Storage. *It is recommended to save often after purchasing the house, as it is still prone to glitches. *To get the Stone of Barenziah you have to upgrade the Bedroom or it will not be there. * The Stone of Barenziah will be there even if you didn't buy the property. *In the safe there is a Glass weapon. Bugs Current Bugs * Sometimes walking out on the patio, after purchasing the upgrade, the door will say "Requires Key" even though you have it, making it impossible to enter through the patio door. Entering through the other two entrances still works. Workaround: Use "Unlock" on console commands; "Fix" - Becoming Thane of Solitude entitles the player to a housecarl, which for some reason unlocks all doors, including the back door. Workaround: It is possible to unlock this door using the key to the Solitude Fletcher, which can be pickpocketed off of one of the store owners. * Spouses will often sleep on the Bedroll in the basement near the enchanting and alchemy tables. This can prevent you from getting the Lover's Comfort effect after sleeping. * Near the mannequins, there is a texture bug that can appear on the wall behind them. * Because the gold is not immediately removed from the player's inventory, this house can be purchased for free by choosing "I'll Take It," backing out of the conversation, and immediately placing all the player's gold in the cupboard behind Falk Firebeard. No gold will be removed and the key will be given. The Slow Time shout, or the perk Steady Hand (slows time by zooming with an arrow drawn), can be used to make this easier, but neither are necessary. This same technique works for purchasing decorations as well. This sounds tougher than it actually is, and it does work, at least on the Xbox 360 verision. Getting the upgrades is a bit harder to achieve than getting the house itself, since Firebeard's sentences are shorter after purchasing upgrades than after purchasing the house. Get as close to Firebeard and the nearby cabinet as possible (stand between Firebeard and the cabinet). Saving after each successful attempt also doesn't hurt. * The Weapons Rack and mannequins in the basement which can hold weapons/shields/armor do not always work. Sometime weapons can be put in racks but no armor on the mannequins, and vice-versa. The mannequins tend to dissappear regardless of what you place onto it. However, if you remove one piece of apparel from the mannequins, the other pieces will become visible. * The Weapons Rack in the master bedroom on the third floor will not allow any weapons to be mounted on them at all. * Near the Weapons Rack in the basement,Hay floats a few feet in the air above a side table. * Upon becoming Thane of Solitude the Housecarl's Quarters in the basement remain an undecorated room and do not become furnished like the Housecarl Quarters in the other homes. * Bugs related to sometimes the mannequins are spawned in the middle of the room instead of on their respective platforms but the interaction with the mannequins is still over their platform; it's possible that when the mannequins disappear that they are merely spawning in the walls or some other inaccessible location. * The 5 weapon rack in the basement is only able to accept weapons in the three middle slots. It's unknown if this is a bug, oversight, or intentional. * The Ghostblade cannot be put on any of the Weapon Racks in Proudspire Manor. It will be instantaneously deleted. * Upon entering the front door, the Housecarl will often speak to the player as if they are a stranger in the house. For example "I hope you aren't planning any trouble". * When you first access the mannequins, if you mount something, then remove it without leaving the inventory screen it will duplicate the item when you leave the house. While this can be useful it also means nothing can be displayed except that item. * Upon going into your house your possessions that are in the brown "tray" near the enchanter may be scattered everywhere on the floor. * Upon going into your house all of your possesions in the home may be scattered everywhere * When you leave your house you sometimes drop out of solitude and ALL of your followers die. Workaround: Fixed by loading working save file * It is possible that when you load a save in the house all your upgrades disapear. Workaround: Fixed by reloading your save * Bugs such as Basement Wall Clipping, Three Item Weapon Racks, and "Dissapearing Mannequins" still exist on the PS3. * When putting two headpieces on the mannequins and later leaving your house, when you come back take away your first then leave again. Next time you enter the house, your first hat have duplicated and is active on the mannequin. Sometimes putting armor on the mannequin which is duplicating headpieces will cause the armor to be deleted upon re-entering the house. Officially Patched Bugs * Everything in the first floor kitchen will fall through the big and small table and onto the floor after leaving your home and reentering. (Fixed in Patch 1.3) * The weapons rack in the master bedroom on the third floor will not allow any weapons to be mounted on them at all. (Fixed in Patch 1.3) Gallery 2011-11-15_10002.jpg|Proudspire Manor Bedroom 2011-11-15_00005.jpg|Proudspire Manor Entryway and Hall 2011-11-15_00006.jpg|Proudspire Manor Kitchen Area, Pre-Upgrade 2011-11-15_00007.jpg|Proudspire Manor Living Room Area, Pre-Upgrade 2011-11-15_00008.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Ground Floor - Stairway 2011-11-15_00009.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Ground Floor 2011-11-15_00010.jpg|Proudspire Manor Arcane Enchanter Area, Pre-Upgrade 2011-11-15_00011.jpg|Proudspire Manor Alchemy Lab Area, Pre-Upgrade 2011-11-15_00012.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Ground Floor Proudspire Manor - patio.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Patio Proudspire Manor - first floor - door to patio.jpg|Proudspire Manor - First Floor - Door to Patio Proudspire Manor - first floor - kitchen.jpg|Proudspire Manor - First Floor - Kitchen Proudspire Manor - first flor entrance.jpg|Proudspire Manor - First Floor - Living Room Proudspire Manor - ground level - alchemy lab.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Ground Level - Alchemy Lab Proudspire Manor - ground level - enchanting area.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Ground Level - Arcane Enchanter Area Proudspire Manor - second floor - bedroom.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Second Floor - Bedroom Proudspire Manor - second floor.jpg|Proudspire Manor - Second Floor Category:Skyrim: Houses Category:Skyrim: Solitude Locations